Ask Mlp
by Dj-pon-Greece
Summary: *Re-upload* Ask mlp characters questions. Characters include mane 6 and Princess Luna and Celestia. More can be added if there are questions asked for the character. Please keep it rated T that's what I'm rating it any questions other than that will be ignored. Have fun and please review!
1. Intro

ASK MLP Intro

Author note: OK really sorry I had to re-upload today I got a pm saying that I can't use questions from comments. Apparently someone could use it in an abuse report so for the future, **QUESTIONS BY PM ONLY. **I also can't find the original word document so I have to start over.

So let's again meet the ponies.

Twilight: Hello

Rainbow dash: 'sup

Pinkie pie: HI EVERYPONY

Applejack: Hi y'all

Rarity: Hello

Fluttershy: Hi

Princess Celestia: Hello

Princess Luna: Hi

Ok So PM some more questions I hope that this doesn't happen or that the whole pm only doesn't discourage anyone this see ya next chappy


	2. Spike and Scootaloo

Ask Mlp chapter one!

Starting out with first p.m.'s and get to the newer ones. I have to leave out the ones that where in comments. If I did have one that was in the comments please let me know so I can delete it. And again **QUESTIONS BY P.M ONLY! And 3-5 questions per person! **Feel free to p.m. the questions that where in the comments.

**Cloud dasher** asks Pinkie: Hi I have a question for pinkie. How do you keep your teeth so white while you eat all those sweets?

Pinkie: Well one time I went to the dentist with a bunch of cavities and Colgate told me I need brush super-duper well 'cause I eat tons of sweets!

**TheMovieNerdKing **asks Celestia: Where did Spike's egg come from and did you help raise him?

Celestia: I really don't know where spike came from I got a report that there was an abandoned dragon's nest and thought it was a good test for the entrance exams. No I didn't raise him Twilight did.

Spike: SAY WHAT ABOUT AN ABANDONED NEST?!

**TheMovieNerdKing **asks Twilight: Since you hatched Spike, does that make you his mother?

Spike *faceclaw* "is it pick on spike day!?"

Twilight: "Ummm I think I'm a friend not a mom"

Rainbow: "Awkward!"

**Hellfilly-Deluxe** Asks Rainbow dash: "Do bands such as The Beatles, Pink Floyd, Iron Maiden and Led Zeppelin exist where you are?"

Rainbow dash: "Well we do have a few rock bands, but it's mostly Fluttershy's bird choir and Dj-pon-3's dubstep in Ponyville", rock bands usually tour other places". "But I have to say your band's sound 20% cooler"

**Hellfilly-Deluxe** asks Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, how wrong is it that I pair you with Chrysalis?"

Fluttershy: "y-you what? What do you mean pair?"

*Author explains to Fluttershy*

Fluttershy: "I don't mean to be rude but that sounds simply awful! N-not to be mean or anything".

**Chipmunkfanantic **asks Luna: got plans for Christmas?

Luna: "'tis the same every year hang out watch a play same every year".

**Chipmunkfanantic **asks Rainbow Dash: you should totally adopt Scoots

Rainbow: I'll think about it, totally consider it.

Scootaloo: HOPE!

**Chipmunkfanantic **asks Twilight: ever thought of getting a coltfriend?

Twilight: *blushes* N-no

*Pinkie with author's phone* "Twilight blushing priceless!"

Twilight: "Hey!"

Author: "Give me my phone back that has all my Vocaloid, Journey and Katy Perry!" (Btw I love them all)

**Chipmunkfanantic **asks Rarity: you could always use Shining Armor as your model for making clothes for stallions (Wonder how Cadence would fair for that?)

Rarity "Maybe when he's not busy ruling the empire!"

Cadence: NO!

Rarity: "I never get a break!"

**Chipmunkfanantic** asks Fluttershy: ever thought of looking after Tank and Winnoa?

Fluttershy: "Yeah I've done it a few times thought Winnoa seems to scare a few of my animals and Tank takes opal's toy mouse other than that they're total sweethearts'"

**Chipmunkfanantic **asks Pinkie Pie: Here's an Idea if you ever wanna travel outside of Equestria, just look for a black and red TARDIS

Pinkie pie: "Okey-dokey!"

**Chipmunkfanantic **asks Applejack: Say AJ, ever thought of getting another stallion to work down on the farm?

Applejack: "Where fine with the family workin' on the farm"

Twilight: "Stubborn Aj"

Applejack *glares* "Hmph" *puffs cheeks*

**Chipmunkfanantic **asks Celestia: Ever tried traveling back in time?

Celestia: "Yes I have I still need consoling for it too"

Luna "tis true"

**Chipmunkfanantic **asks Discord: what do you have planned for Christmas?

Discord: Hanging with my ponies and eating.

**ShiningShadow1965 **asks Celestia: I know you haven't gotten your special Somepony ask Discord out on a date the floor is yours.

*Celestia and discord exchange looks*

Discord & Celestia: No!

Author: come on! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!

Celestia: Fine Discord will you go on a date with me?

Discord: Sure

**ShiningShadow1965 **asks Rarity: have you ever tried dating Griffons, Dragons or Zebra's in your lifetime?

Rarity: No but maybe I should try! You can't be worse than blueblood!

**ShiningShadow1965 **Twilight: Have you had any hidden feelings for King Sombra as to date him?

Twilight: NONONONONONONONONONONNOPE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N Well that's it! P.M. me more questions! I love answering questions. Is it good for 11pm? I'm tired but can write! Happy whatever doesn't offend you!


	3. Bigmac and Timelords

Ask MLP Chapter: 3

A/N: Yay 3! Sorry if I haven't posted in a while school is just killing me! So let's get started.

**ShiningShadow1965** asks Rainbow dash: I know you could do a Sonic Rainboom how many times can you do that move continuously?

Rainbow dash: Hmmm…I smell a challenge

Nurse Redheart: For the sake of my job please don't accept it

**ShiningShadow1965 **asks Celestia and Discord: so how was the date?

Celestia: It was fine *Blushes*

Discord: That means she made a fool of herself

Pinkie: Oh my sugar cakes! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Celestia: NONE OF YOUR BISNESS!

**ShiningShadow1965** asks CMC: Have you tried to be bad a** action heroines to get your cutie marks that will/may work.

Applebloom: Did that

Scootaloo: Failed that

Sweetiebelle: Made complete fools of ourselves doing that

**ShiningShadow1965 **asks Scootaloo: have you been contacted by KFC to work at their workplace recently?

Scootaloo: I got a pretty convincing letter but no

Sweetiebelle: The picture enclosed was hilarious

Scootaloo: I thought we promised never to speak of it again!

Sweetiebelle: Sorry too funny! *giggles*

**ShiningShadow1965** asks Big Mac: Do you still get those cease and desist letters from the empire of the golden arches on not using your name?

Big mac: yes, we use them to make nests for the chickens

Applejack: They work great!

**Chipmunkfanantic** asks Twilight: ever thought of meeting Alvin and the chipmunks? (Small chipmunks that can sing)

Twilight: That's Amazing! I would love to see there vocal chords!

**Chipmunkfanantic** asks Rainbow Dash: Word on the block is that you would make an awesome time traveling companion tis true

Rainbow dash: Then then block is right!

**Chipmunkfanantic** asks For Doctor Whooves: you're not the only time lord nor are you the last as I am as well (refer to episodes 1 through 6)

: Yes another!

**Chipmunkfanantic** asks Luna: got any pranks for April foals day?

Luna: Go any pranks for April foals day? HUZZAH! The gifts have been doubled y? HUZZAH! The gifts have been doubled

Luna: Yes! I do I'm going to replace sister's shampoo with her conditioner and conditioner with shampoo! And replace her face powder with sneezing power! Will be a good show a good show indeed! THE FUN WILL BE DOUBLED!

**Chipmunkfanantic** asks Chrysalis: how would you feel if you were NOT the one who led the attack against Canterlot instead stuck in the crystal caves while King Metamorphosis led the attack instead?

Chrysalis: I would be mad very mad. Ponies who make me mad have a very nice chance of how you say "disappearing".

Author *Runs for life* until next time!

A/n well this was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it. Happy New Year 'cause this is the last I'll be on here for 2013. As always bronies, brony on and pegisisters pegisister on! Have a fun and safe New Year!


End file.
